Don't Doubt, Don't Pout
Kaitlin attends a seminar after showing some bad behavior in school. Episode Summary Kaitlin is sitting in school one day, head down on the table. Laura comes up to her and wonders what's wrong. Kaitlin says that there's been a lot of stress in her life lately and she can't take it anymore. Laura wonders what kinds of stress. She mentions volleyball, homework, her parents, not to mention all the crazy things that have been occurring like Albert's shape shifting and the fight with the knights. Laura is sorry to hear, but Kaitlin is about ready to take out her anger. She begins to punch Brendan. Brendan wonders what that was about. Later, Kaitlin meets in the principal's office, where the principal sends Kaitlin to a seminar that will help her through her problems. The next day, Kaitlin is attending a positivity seminar. She really doesn't want to be there. When she walks in, she's surprised to see Anna there. She wonders what Anna is doing there. Anna thought this was cooking class. Kaitlin facepalms and gets ready for the longest three hours of her life. The speaker comes out and introduces himself as Positive Peter. Kaitlin sighs. He tells everyone that a good catch phrase to live by when it comes to being positive is "don't doubt, don't pout." That means you shouldn't feel down about yourself or be in a bad mood. Kaitlin thinks that may actually be helpful. The next school day, Kaitlin goes around, more smiley than ever. Laura is happy to see Kaitlin's mood improved since Friday. Kaitlin is enjoying a cup of hot chocolate from the cafeteria, but Dan actually bumps her and knocks it down. Kaitlin wants to scream at Dan, but then she remembers the catch phrase. She says it's alright. Dan thought that was really nice of her. Kaitlin then sees Colton walking into a classroom and she holds the door for him. Then Kaitlin helps Trevor pick up his books. Then she helps Macy blow her nose. She also walks into the bathroom behind Olivia and offers to help her wipe. Laura thinks this is already going too far. After school, Laura sits down with Kaitlin and tells her that she likes all the positivity she's been showing, but it's been a bit much. Kaitlin wonders what she means. Laura explains about how she's been invading peoples' personal space and people are starting to dislike her for it. Kaitlin starts getting a little upset. She wants to take her anger out. She proceeds to punch Brendan. He thinks deja vu. Laura thinks she got Kaitlin back to normal, even if it wasn't the way she wanted to do it. Production Information * There is no CGI used in this episode * Positive Peter, the seminar speaker, is played by Tom Kenny Trivia * Kamek's theme from Paper Mario: Color Splash ''is heard when Kaitlin starts building up anger and puncing Brendan * Kaitlin mentions the events of "Banished From School" and "A War You Can't Even Win" * The "NO" poster from "Kaitlin's Candy Crisis" and the article about Kaitlin's heroism in "Never Fear, Kaitlin Is Here!" from "Straight Outta School" are seen in the principal's office * Positive Peter bears a resemblance Jim Kaplan from ''Family Guy ** Tom Kenny was dressed to resemble the cartoon character * During Kaitlin's positivty montage, someone is heard talking about the band X Ambassadors Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles